Kiss the rain and give all myself to you
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Lenore starts school with her twin and ends up chased about! Her intellect getting the better of her. Kakuzu x OC.
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot August day as everyone was on their way to high school, everyone was planning their summer holidays in excitement because there was only a week to go but this is taken back when people stop to stare at a set of expensive cars rolling into the front entrance. One was a large tank like black 'Hummer H3' with black tinted windows and full black paint job, the other is a bright pink Porch Carera that has open top so that a head of blonde can be seen, the pink door swings open as a young girl with long peroxide blonde hair steps out and strides in her fine heels to the black car, foot tapping against the concrete as she turns to glance at the freshmen who stare back in awe at the expensive atmosphere. The blonde had large sunglasses that were obviously too big for her own face upon her head, tight blue denim jeans, a low cut white Vonduch skirt that says 'Von-bitch' on the front in large bold lettering and Chanel high heels.

A large man appears from the front of the black car with a bag in hand and strides businesslike towards the cars door as one long black trouser leg swings out and lets a tall woman pull her self up, she is in-fact a twin of the blonde as a close sighting but from far away they look completely different. She wears a finely ironed and long pair of black business type trousers, polished black flat heel boots with straps, a neatly and presented white shirt and dark chocolate hair tied up into a neat but fashionable bun in which lets the tips flare out in a wave. Taking the bag and bowing to the man she places the fine leather black bag upon her shoulder and pushes her reading glasses back up onto the bridge of her nose neatly, a small strand of her fringe is pushed and slicked back behind her ear carefully. Shutting the car doors the chauffer bows his head in acknowledgement while leaving a word of good luck for the twins first day at the high school, both girls stand looking at the school. The finer twin raises her eyebrow and then proceeds forwards with disdain as the blonde casually walks like a model away with a large Cheshire smile, pulling the black leather bag further up her shoulder the taller sister stands listening to her chatter nonsense by the payday.

"well, I'm off to see my friends, bye…_loser_" her voice is high-pitched and stereotypical of an American it-girl while she snidely proceeds the nickname of her sister under her breath as she turns to leave which is however heard quite easily and made the point clear that she disliked her perhaps 'smarter' sister. Wavering through the large corridor the young girl who is at least 17-18 scans the many lined up silver lockers to find number '3.14', this number always amused her. Eventually finding it she is between 2 other lockers that have a strange symbol of a circle with an upside down triangle at its heard, the other is the sign of money and a shape with a line through it that most likely meant a waterfall, both had the same red, white and black cloud to each corner.

Opening the locker she jumps back at the horrible smell of sweat and gym socks, grabbing her nose she takes out a can of deodorant and perfume before beginning to start a war against the putrid stench to replace it with something more pleasant. After making sure it would at least stay clean until she got better substances she places her things inside the locker with her head stuck inside she ignores both lockers on either side opening, a voice suddenly speaks up from just randomly talking to his friend.

"what do we have here?" a deep and cheesy chat up line voice speaks up as she pulls her head out to look up at the tall Jock with slick white hair and purple eyes through her glasses before going back to shifting through the locker. The one to the other side leans out to look past the locker door in the way to stare down at her, the albino is wearing a white vest top, grey jogging bottoms, plain white sneakers, the symbolic triangle is hung on a silver chain around his neck meaning it is most likely a religion. The friend has a black hooded jumped which is up, hiding his shoulder length brown hair, a black cloth over the lower half of his face which makes his strange elusive emerald and crimson eyes show.

Much like his friend he is wearing loose jogging bottoms which are black and fingerless gloves which makes him somewhat featureless and makes him mysterious; obviously another annoying bronze and no brains if not a it-boy, thinking sarcastically to herself she smirks secretly at the thought of this teen being a gay well inside his closet.  
"hey, what's ya name girl, what's ya sign?" the albino enquires only to be completely ignored this time, her mind whizzing in thought [you must be out of your mind] she mumbles in her mind as she shuts the locker to let them see the rest of her silhouette.

In her hand are books on maths, chemistry, biology and physics which are compactly placed inside the leather bag, at this point the bouncing blonde appears out of nowhere wielding a giant blood covered battle axe for drama most likely, either that or she had went on a freshmen killing spree.  
"oh, hey Hidan, Kakuzu" she smiles in a dreamy voice looking them up and down, another group of Jocks had made them selves known while the brunette uses the distraction to sneak away from the king-sized morons with a side order of blonde bitch.

In black the math teacher is astonished to begin with by her intelligence which soon becomes frustration of her innocently seeming cocky answers that are so precise that he kicks her outside to the bellowing laughter of the students, standing in the empty corridor she blinks in confusion to what she had done wrong. The jocks from before had been hovering around skiving classes to smoke and set up traps for freshmen when they overhead the shouting of frustration which is given by the most irritating maths teacher in the department, poking heads around they see the new girl standing vacantly and calmly listening.

"how dare you be so insolent" he snaps with a flushed face while she gives him a questioning stare.  
"I was only answering the question" she calmly replies as the teachers face becomes red with rage.  
"you obviously cheated! And with a sarcastic tone. Your cocky attitude may well find its way to the principals office" the old bat proclaims angrily with a smug smirk, her eyes had slit for only a split second.  
"cheated? I did not use a calculator and I was no being cocky" the teacher scoffed bitterly at this remark.  
"you were being cocky just now you insolent brat, just because your in drama doesn't mean you can take your acting skills to maths, the young teens face for the first time becomes confused to this.  
"but I did not take drama" she replies with an innocent expression, perplexed to the assumption and confused tone.  
"don't act smart Bianca" This makes the teens eyebrow twitch ever so slightly, the Jocks had crept closer to watch the fierce verbalised war.  
"I am not Bianca, nor did I take drama, I have no calculator and the answers were completely my own" the teacher's face had become a bubbling brew of volcanic rage that would most likely have lost his head by now if anger could make your head explode but instead turns to complete confusion when her hands are kept away from her sides as she stares him down.

"ask me any mathematical question and I will answer it" the frown on the teachers face becomes smug once again to the offer.  
"tell me 10 numbers of pie" taking a breath the girl's eyes shift up then back down suddenly.  
"3.14159 2653" the brunette recites clearly and confidently without so much as a stutter or moments hesitation, the teachers face drops back into frustration.  
"13 divided by 0.9" he states swiftly.  
"14.444" her voice calm and instant, the teacher slits his eyes.  
"0.65 divided by 30" his teeth gritting together in frustration as she sighs momentarily.  
"0.021666" still she is instant and expressionless as the teacher gives an animalistic growl with fists crushed shut.  
"40 divided by 00.990, 5 divided by that answer and 20 divided by that answer still!" he snaps bitterly.  
"40.40404040, 0.12375, 0.0061875" the teachers face mangles from a huge smirk to disbelief and then pure hatred, in a booming voice the teacher howls.  
"to the principals office!" hands burst up and point in a random direction from the hot flashes of rage in his eyes but she does not move an inch from the spot, arms folding slowly to all of the watchers shock and makes their mouths drop to the vague smile creeping up the corners of her face up merge with her pale cheeks.

"..on what grounds" her voice taunting the teacher who is still livid and about ready to burst every blood cell in his head at that moment.  
"for not answering correctly" her eyebrow rises to his statement, smile not fading but it seemed as if it where not actually there.  
"but I did answer your questions" she replies calmly, almost too sweetly for the atmosphere.  
"for cheating!" this makes the teens eyes become light with under skin amusement.  
"but you saw that I have not, I do not have a calculator, nothing written down and nobody to tell me the answer. I have no means of cheating, I had only my mind at my disposal…or are you implying using my brain is cheating?" the teacher had now opened his mouth to speak but all that comes out is short bursts of growls and undertone hissing.  
"for…for being cocky and being insolent towards a teacher!" he snaps as a last resort, she stares down at him from her taller height with her expression placid. "and for lying about your identity, Bianca Nekozawa!" her pale skin hales a light pink before it fades back to its deathly white colour again.  
"as I said, I am not Bianca" she retorts in a bored tone with room for a yawn, the maths teacher beginning to yell again while the Jocks spying on the scene huddle in awe from the corner to lean against the walls in hysterics at the scene.

The brunette glances from the corner of her eye before plainly watching the teacher thrust her belongings from the classroom while the students had abruptly stopped sniggering to watch the outcome, the student is thrown out and the door slammed in her face before yelling is heard from inside the classroom about 'why haven't you done the work!?' Shrugging she hoists her bag onto her shoulder and proceeds down the empty hallway, teachers that had been peeking out of curiously had shut the doors quickly while the students stop snooping from under their own heads until she walks past the door, along the corridor the silence is broken by a large group of footsteps running up to her with huge grins.

"that was awesome" one remarks with blue skin and a wave shaped fringe.  
"I've never seen anyone stand up to that asshole and win so badly" the albino from before speaks with an excited manner.  
"how did you stay so calm!?" a blonde boy who resembles a young woman questions but their subject shrugs and keeps her eyes forwards so as not to make unnecessary eye contact.  
"how'd ya do that anyway Bianca" the auburn haired teen with many piercing that most possibly made him weight much more than he should questions as she stops and sighs.  
"I'm not Bianca" she finally speaks, they laugh at this however.  
"ya can stop acting, it's obviously you Bianca, but I have to say the smart look is something different" a bored expressional red head speaks.  
"do I look like her?" she says through clenched teeth.

"well, ye?" Hidan retorts as she continues to hiss quietly to herself. "if you removed the glasses and wig, why are you dressed as a lawyer?" the redhead with piercing's questions.  
"…I always dress like this…" her voice unsure as she looks at the clothes and then at his chest before starting to walk away again. The blonde in question strides up the walk way with her usual bubbly self which drops into a look of pure unmitigated hatred.  
"oh! Hello!" all of the boys stare in shock at the two, obviously different and yet so alike, girls. "I see you've met the new queen of nerds"  
"ah my sibling, you haven't changed a bit" the tin pushes her glasses up and looks down on Bianca.  
"Lenore I didn't think you could be nice to me" her voice lathered with tainted sarcasm.  
"your as bright as a blackout" Lenore speaks calmly while crossing her arms again lightly.  
"aw, thank you, I told you coming to the school for once would do you some good" Bianca smiles while Lenore rolls her eyes.  
"Bianca, you didn't tell us you has a clone but how is she smarter. Is she a robot?" Hidan questions looking the taller twin up and down, the icy stare he gets sends shudders down his spine when he looks at Lenore's cold eyes.

"this is my not so twin sister. Lenore, or, if you like, you can rename 'it' nerd linger" they all laugh except for her who stays emotionally unchanged and just stares quietly. "why are you out of class anyway teachers pet? Shouldn't you be sucking up to the maths teacher?" the sister questions but the businesslike brunette is cut off before she can even utter a letter.  
"she put him in his place, it was like a soccer tackle but with words" Hidan states in astonishment while Lenore stares on how low the humans intelligence can go, quietly she begins to leave while overhearing one say. 'hey, slut. Where did your clone go?" that would have been an insult but Bianca only giggles and shrugs before leading the sheep away, the blonde really do lead the blind.

Throughout the morning she dodges the group but by lunch the chimps tea party congregates round her, the boy who had been talking to her runs off swiftly as she turns to look at the group in disdain. While they sit shouting and spewing food round the table Lenore attempts to dodge the crossfire while patiently eating homemade sushi with chopsticks authentically while Bianca stares in disgust of the raw fish and rice wrapped in seaweed carefully.

"how can you eat that stuff?" she enquires in a horrified tone. "it's disgusting" Lenore glances up at her twins food which consisted of nothing but broccoli, chips and a tiny tomato but says nothing. A boy with an orange emo fringe and yet more jogging and outfit and a mask across his face making him much like an orange sits himself down beside the brunette happily. Opening a lunchbox it is packed with cupcakes that resemble the sharingan eye from the ninja movie, Lenore eats her sushi with headphones in as Hidan turns up, she anticipates his loud voice and turns up the volume. All she see's is his mouth mocking in attempt at Shukaku's jaws opening and closing frantically as someone pulls her headphone out to speak.

"you're not going anywhere for the summer this year are you Lenore?" the squeaky orange masked boy enquires energetically while everyone glances at her, her head shaking slightly as they all cheer at this. Bianca holds out her hand as in to gesture a vote.  
"all in favour of Lenore going on vacation with us, raise a hand" almost everyone places it up but one to the very end who had not been paying attention at all, the quiet twin looks at them all with alarm but has no room for denying the sudden idea.  
"first we're having a week at our house, then we're going camping and then we have a 2 week holiday to…well we haven't planned that one but still!" everyone this time but her cheers while sinking back into the stool to try gain her lost appetite for the food on her plate.  
"don't worry, I know how much you hate crowds and noise sis'! but this summer holiday will be weeks of sex, drugs and rock 'n roll!" and that saying was never taken lightly, yes, in-fact her sister had been known pretty well for her -high- time with friends at ever possible chance hence 'slut' being her nickname and why she never complained to the name.

No doubt everyone of the guys in her group must have slept with her at least once, Lenore's pale white features where now in tatters with the shock horror of which was her sisters undoing. An entire 5 minutes with them had already been like death but now an entire summer was too extreme, the laughter is silenced by someone giving a small cough towards the brunette who turns to look up at a tall and dark man with lavender eyeliner, golden eyes pierce her own chocolate and moss eyes.  
"are you coming to physssicss?" the teen hisses with a smirk while licking his bottom lip, standing up with her bag she packs everything away and strides swiftly away with the snake like teen.  
"that was…weird" the orange masked boy mumbles watching her actually smiling and chattering with him calmly.

"Orochimaru and my sister do not make a nice combo.." Bianca shudders while turning to look at the butch teen at the end scowling up from his maths book to watch the twin walking away. "someone seems temperamental today" she bubbly speaks making the masked and hooded Jock push the hood further down in frustration.  
"hehe, looks like someone has a crush on my sister…can't see anything interesting about it though" they laugh as his head sinks further back into his shoulders in annoyance. "I have a plan to get her if your interested Kakuzu" Bianca giggles as the teen shifts his head but it was obvious that he was annoyed, he could get any girl he wanted, he always has and always will be able to.

Over the couple of days Lenore had become infamous for her uncanny ability to piss off any teacher without even attempting to, the rumours now spinning that she was probably the smartest student in the entire school. Striding calmly down the hallway heads twist to stare at her, hair still in its smart hairstyle and her clothes clean and presentable. Kakuzu had already tried to seduce the twin several times ranging from just chat up lines to showing off in front of her, every time she would raise her eyebrow then look back at her work, any notes that he would usually have success with where either binned or thrown away towards someone else. Now sitting on the grass field skiving languages Kakuzu and the others sit chattering while he glares at the shining grass and its morning dew.

"what's with the asshole?" Hidan enquires glancing at him still glaring at the grass in irritation, Bianca laughs before pouting slightly to express her amusement but feeling of sympathy for him.  
"he's been trying to get my sisters attention all week now and the most he's got is a stupid look" she shrugs as the large teen hunches further with his legs crossed, teeth grit as the others smirk at the Jock's failed attempts.  
"tried giving her something, like chocolate?" Kakuzu sits up and looks at them with a raised brow but still sulking, his head goes back to leaning against his palm while the elbow presses into his thigh thinking about it.

[Flashback]  
"cake?" the male enquires holding out a chocolate cake smothered unprofessionally in sweets but the girl looks at it then at him with a questioning stare.  
"you are aware if I eat that my foot will fall off right?" in defeat he strides off with a scowl.  
Deidara hums in thought. "she didn't like the present I gave you?" Kakuzu groans in more frustration to the thought.  
-------

"here" he holds out a small clay bird that she takes to look at, a large bang is heard before smoke rises into the air making him gasp in horror. When it settles Lenore sits with black suet on her face and her hair frazzled, whimpering he runs away in a panic before the twin can say anything.  
"ah…sorry about that, un" the blonde cringes to the thought while making a worried laugh.  
"what about offering her out to dinner?" Sasori questions peering over at him mumbling, the emo corner that he was in had grown darker and more intense.  
-------

"I was thinking we could go out to dinner…?" the teen enquires as she stands rearranging her locker absently on her free period, her expression is flat and to the point making his eyes widen ever so slightly from under the dark hood, her eyes burn holes through him as she steps away quickly.

"silent rejection, ouch" Kisame rubs the back of his head before they turn to glance at the tall female in question peering round suspiciously of the playground before motioning for someone to come out, a boy with grey hair and glasses slowly and cautiously steps out before sprinting in horror to the sight of the group on the hill. Lenore glances up at them before turning her attention to something else off in the distance, standing still to stare at it the bulge it was apparently a tall dark man with a suitcase. Getting up the Jocks glare from the grass while watching Lenore talking to them patiently, their hands shake swiftly before he reaches into a pocket then hand something over in which she pockets instead while taking the suitcase.  
Nodding to each other much like a mafia meeting, they leave quickly before their presence is known to anyone else, Bianca shouts down as she runs over swiftly.

"who was that?" her voice stern while the brunette raises her eyebrow, and holds up the suitcase.  
"uncle Mortimer" the blonde tilts her head and looks to the case but nothing else is said before she glances at Kakuzu who's head twists away out of annoyance, the brunette turns away and disappears once again with an odd look on her face as the strange silence that was usually filled with annoying voices.

The bell rings loudly meaning the end of the school term and the start of the summer holidays, Lenore is about to step into her own car when she it pulled by Bianca. "hey sis'! can I leave you in-charge of these? I'm taking the girls in my car" the brunette holds her foot upon the step of her large car while the chafer waits for a response, giving a hesitant nod she disappears into the car. The guys grinning before jumping in to sit on the amazingly large leather chairs, Lenore sits to one side while having a short conversation on the phone to someone.  
Kakuzu shuts the door behind him as they all look around in astonishment, the car pulls off so gently that it feels as if they were not actually moving. "this car is awesome…" Kisame grins staring out the window at everyone who stares at them but cannot see through, Hidan can't help but stick his middle finger up at people in the streets. Pulling up outside the huge iron gates of their home all of them stare with wide eyes at the fountain and then at the gardeners, it was basically like the movies. The house was a large white colour with many windows, jumping out Lenore bows to the driver and then hurriedly goes towards her house while Bianca takes care of them.

Since the morning of their arrival they had not seen head nor toe of the other twin at the blonde shows them round the palace like mansion, at dinner the group tuck into the food happily while their mother and father sit to either end.

"ah, there you are Lenore" her mother smiles watching the woman walk in, her hair was down her back letting them see the fine waves of dark chocolate strands as Kakuzu stares at the knee length skirt, visible boots and low cut top. Nodding her head politely she sits down and starts to eat her own food while they talk about their day at school, Lenore nods and disappears again out the large door.  
After dinner the miser had ended up split up from the others by accident and was now walking in any random direction, walking past a door he halts and backs up to see the brunette twin sitting alone in what seems to be her bedroom. Knocking she looks up then raises her eyebrow before turning back to a black laptop with pink blossoms running up one side, 'Three Days Grace' emitting from it as she types swiftly at something.

Peering around the room it was made up of four white walls that has one large window that over looks the garden perfectly, thick curtains cover the sides with rope to hoist them across from the wall, a terrace outside can be stood on while inside the room there are shelves with books and parchments for different things but were most likely for the girls eyes only, his multicoloured eyes shift to the bed which is a double and four poster, heavy held drapes that can be pulled to hide the bed hang above.  
The wooden room was finely carved into fancy shapes lining the ceiling which are white and to the corner where the teen sits, there is a large desk with papers and two large comfy chairs that would most likely be used for business meetings.

The room was carpeted with wooden panels and a single faux skin rug beside the fireplace, it was like a study, lounge, living room and bedroom all in one. Wardrobes hide by the bed to the far end and the end of the mattress pokes out from in front of the window letting the sunlight bathe it in its holy light, other than that there is a spiralling stair case leading up to more books and a shut door with books piled around it; most likely a bathroom suite.


	2. Chapter 2

Turning his head to look at the corner where she sat there was a couple books, a small rug for her to rest on and a blank canvas that would hold a painting if there was one.

"err…I got lost…cool if I hang here?" he enquires trying to keep himself from looking away as Lenore shrugs, the point in the white paper and frame confused him into staring at it, the foot steps coming towards her hadn't taken her attention until they stop. Looking at the Jocks legs her eyes trail up to peer at his masked features, she doesn't give a nervous expression but doesn't give a friendly one either; she stays blank the entire time.  
Kakuzu curiously glances around at the elegant room that has a group of stuffed toys in one corner.

"I see you have the four black hearts from that ninja movie…" he points towards them as they lie down on the wooden flooring surrounding a window, they all have different white masks on, Lenore glances at them then back to her computer. "yeah…" he nods his head under the silent atmosphere, sitting down on the bed it dips further showing the good difference between them. "what are you doing anyway?" he tries to start another conversation.

"working" her voice blunt as he looks at the document curiously, a diary of something if he is correct. "how did you manage to escape my sister…she usually has a finger round her pets" she mumbles making his eye twitch ever so slightly to the last word to be spoken.  
"I got lost…" he mutters making the brunette actually smile in amusement, his cheeks tinting as he curses him self over and over for it. "your not that interesting, are you?" this makes the smiling switch from her to him. "not in a bad way…your just really quiet" he mumbles watching her shut off the laptop and stare at the teen.  
"you sound like you're the kind of person who would say 'we don't talk enough'…" she retorts making his eyes squint in frustration.

"you look like the type to set the dogs on someone…" the brunette raises her eyebrow before scanning him up and down.  
"Germaphobe?" her eyes where directed to the mask in which he turns his face from to scowl, clearly he didn't want to talk about the reason for it.  
"you spend an awful lot of time staring at my chest, its wonderful isn't it?" Lenore raises her eyebrow and shudders before smirking.  
"eww no, the only reason I stare at your saggy man breasts is because its marginally better than staring at your hideous and deformed face" Kakuzu's green eyes flicker with rage at this before he grabs her hadn up puts it to his stomach.

"six-pack and toned body, it you find any fat it'll be a discovery" Lenore stares at her pale hand leaning against the easily defined torso, staring the male smirks. "you like, don't you?" he enquires as she clicks back into the world and pulls her hand away swiftly, Kakuzu grins under the mask and leans closer to her. "I see a tinge of red" Lenore glares at him warning him as he pulls away again, he had learnt not to get too close to her face after watching one of the other Jocks find his personal jewels hammered several times by her bag in which was filled with four textbooks and sharp edges, he hadn't been able to walk properly ever since.

Glancing down at the brunettes thin but shining legs he hums. "you should wear a shirt more often…a shorter one though" he jokes but Lenore does not find it as funny and stares at the mask again.  
"if you aren't a Germaphobe why wear the mask?" Kakuzu glances down at the mask then see's her glancing at the fact that he hardly showed any skin at all but neither did she, perhaps they where both hiding something.  
"why cover up so much? I'm sure you have a nice body" his voice turning smooth as he attempts to flirt with her.  
"why cover up so much? I'm sure you have a nice body" she mimics glancing at his stomach that had the six pack, he had already forced her to feel his arm muscles once or twice before.

"so you do like my body?" his voice becoming smoother as he leans closer to her, the brunette laughs slightly.  
"like I said, your saggy man breasts are at least slightly better than your face" the larger make glares about ready to tackle the twin but finds her standing up and walking away, the teen following like a dog while watching the twin's hips go from one side to the other like a pendulum making his eyes sway in beat. "its rude to stare like that…" his eyes shoot up to realise that the girl had been watching him for some time now, the red creeping up his face as he curses himself again.

"how can't I stare?" his flirting was getting worse as Lenore turns her face away, Kakuzu speeds up to be right behind her. "who know…its hard to believe your not dating someone" he states watching her shrug.  
"the day I meet someone I can stand being round I expect them to get down on one knee" the tall Jock laughs.  
"the moment I find a girl I expect her to get on all fours and---" he is cut off by Bianca bounding along with everyone as Lenore stops by the corner and pushes Kakuzu out of the corridor.

"your lost pet" she points at him before walking back down another hall away from them, in annoyance they follow her swiftly.  
"sis' stop being such a loaner! Where are you going??" her sister grabs her around the waist hauling the twin back towards them, muttering under her breath the blonde lets go letting Lenore turn to them.  
"go play out side or something" her twin attempts to brush her off but is snatched up again.

"we are, we need help getting a tent set-up. We want to practise camping before we go out, if your coming with us then you need to know how to survive. Go get the tent" after a short battle they eventually convince her to go change into something more flexible and come outside, dragging a bag over her shoulder Lenore sets her tent up under a tree near a personal part of the garden cut off for a bench circled in willow and bamboo which over looks a tiny Koi pond than can be seen but not into by standing just outside it.  
This cut her off from them but close at the same time so they couldn't complain, Lenore had changed into a fedora hat to keep the sun off her face, a plain black shirt under an open office shirt and long length skirt again which is loose making it more like a dress, her long black boots can be seen that are fitted with straps and kitten heels like the school pair.

Lazing around in her large tent that could fit at least four people Lenore had fallen asleep curled up under the heat being sucked in by the tents cloth and basking her body in it, pillows and her four black beasts all round her in a protective manner. Kakuzu had been sent with Hidan and Tobi to find her as they stick their heads in and stare down at the bundle of brunette curled up and nuzzling one of the beasts arms, the skirt had rose up along one side of her leg making them stare in awe. "what…where we doing again…" Hidan questions slowly staring at her peaceful form, Kakuzu had become defensive and glares at them staring at 'his' girl, before he can say anything Tobi had skipped inside to kneel close to her.  
Slowly as they all sit in front of her Lenore's perpetual green and brown eyes slit slightly while she starts to tilt towards the toys again, eventually she falls asleep again but is woken to something moving in front of her and inside the tent, getting onto her cheek she opens her eyes slightly dazed from the sleep. bright orange mask is copying her as she blinks and parts her lips looking spaced.

"hello pretty lady!" the voice chirps childishly making her groan at the loudness, face nuzzling back into the toy as her eyes burst open seconds later to stare at the three Jocks staring down at her. Lifting her head and tilting it Lenore stares at the orange through brown strands of hair, his hand waves like a tree in a hurricane. "hello pretty lady!" he repeats in a chirp again as she sits up completely to notice all of them surrounding her.

"what are you doing in my tent?" she enquires trying to keep calm, she still hadn't noticed her skirt now dipping along her tight letting more of her bare leg be seen.  
"we've been looking for you" they shrug as Kakuzu uses his eyes to shift hers to move to the bare leg showing for the whole world to see, pushing the shirt up against her ankle again to their disappointment. "we have to share with you since there isn't enough room in the other tents" Tobi chirps holding up his teddy as she stares at them.  
"may as well get used to it, you'll have to share with someone when we go to the real camping site" the elusive green eyed teen shrugs, as her eyes blink with a perplexed expression.

"I wont be going camping…" they pout as Tobi latches on and cuddles her, it was obvious she didn't like the contact as every muscle in her body tenses as she freezes to the spot. This moment of jealously and angst it broken by a long blonde haired girl with large rouge lips puckered out like a guppy, she was defiantly very pretty if it weren't for the make-up clogging her features with fake tan.

"I found a tent, you guys can come with me~ 'kuzu…" she giggles while Tobi lets go and goes scrambling towards her, the tanned oompa-loompa giggles as the largest Jock slowly and hesitantly leaves the tent, that must have been Bianca's friend Amanda. She was an obsessive girlfriend that couldn't help but spend so much money it would have made the company cringe, curling back up with her back to the tent she contemplates the ordeal before pulling her large black beasts closer. Someone new had came into the tent as Lenore's eyes shoot open and her body turns to look up at a blue haired woman, a smile is formed on both of their glaring expressions.

"Konan" getting up she actually seems excited for once but that was to be expected when their conversations where always half decent and there was a lot she needed to ask her about.  
"hey Len' how are you?" sitting down on the cover they talk of everything that had been going on and by the end of it they were on to the guy problems, mostly Kakuzu and his mess up's which consisted of laughing and silly stories.  
"so your dating Pein? It's about time if you ask me" the brunette smirks as Konan blushes slightly into the statement, humming she twists the lip piercing in thought.  
"you should give Kakuzu a chance, if he's spent this much time chasing you then it might be worth it" Lenore shrugs and then raises her brow.  
"the guy blew me up with a clay bird…" Konan couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the thought of it going off on the girls face, she was usually very cautious of these things.  
"yeah, I heard about that. He didn't mean it, Deidara didn't tell him it would explode" Lenore rolls her eyes then sulks into a pillow. "you know the guys been pouting about you not giving him any attention right?" the blue haired girl points out watching her shuffle her face into the pillow to cover a small blush that would ruin her usual perfect composure.

"he's a Jock…we have nothing in common…" she pouts rubbing her forehead in annoyance, it was already bad enough having everyone else tell her this.  
"look, take it as a test trial. If you don't like him then you can easily just stop? Please? You're the only one of us who doesn't have a guy!" the blue haired teen nips at her ears until she groans and covers her mouth before she begins yelling, Konan smiles ever so slightly as the girl squeals and hugs her tightly.  
"anyway, I want to go for a walk…" Lenore nods and scuffles out with her as they traipse past the little encampment of the teens tackling each other, the pause to watch both striding off towards the house; everyone following one after another towards them.  
Inside the brunette glances round the area with an indifferent expression while Konan praises Bianca for all her awards, the masked teen still with his hood up creeps up to tower over her as she glances at him then looks forwards again. "so, where's your awards?" he enquires quietly while Lenore raises an eyebrow.

"I don't have any awards" her voice dripping with so much boredom that it would put an insomniac to sleep, the elusive green eyes penetrating the dark of his hood as he looks at her.  
"that surprises me…hearing so much about your sisters success would have made you think you would have something too" turning from the sudden silence she see's no one around and rises her eyebrow, they where now alone. "looks like they've gone with Hidan to get -something- to smoke…the girls will be raiding the booze most likely" Lenore had never noticed that the tall teen had a rather seductive English accent.

"I'm surprised you didn't go with them" she states plainly as he turns to look back at her walking away, a simple jog is used to catch up before he replies plainly.  
"I don't smoke, wouldn't drink even if I could. You?" this takes her back, a Jock that didn't smoke or drink? Next he'd be telling her that he was in-fact a virgin and loved Britney Spears.  
"do I look like I do?" her voice sarcastic as he gives an unknown expression behind his mask, she stares at his eyes without an ounce of doubt in the line of sight like most.  
"…suppose your too naturally beautiful for it.." a small sweat drop shifts down her forehead, what did that have to do with the subject? [obviously he's trying to compliment me as much as possible…].  
"you do realise that wont work on me right…?" the teen gives her a stupefied stare as he rolls her eyes and stares at a squint picture for a moment. "the compliment's…that you would normally use on all the -budgies-…" the Jock starts to hysterically laugh at this as she gives him a confused expression.  
"budgies? Its 'bird' and since when did I use compliments on everyone…if you had been listening to gossip you'd know I'm not a very interesting guy…too quiet for their likening" the businesslike teen scowls at him before turning so as not to show the embarrassed blush tinting her pale cheeks.

"Jocks are all the same and the 'I only have yes for you' speech wont work on me either" he glances at his clothes and then at her again, the conversation was spurring a ready to verbalise battle.  
"since when did jocks have these muscles and a quiet personality? In-fact I could quiet certainly list off everything that makes me different from any of my group" they had stopped by an empty room to sit down as she gives him a questioning look for a sarcastic 'go ahead, tell me then'.  
"I could successfully fight you off in a game of math's and money, I'm uninterested in parties and am most of the time forced or bribed to be there" slowly her eyebrow had been rising. "I'd rather stay quietly at home than being at this party…as you know I don't smoke or drink and hate having people touching me unnecessarily" this made her hum and rub her cheek while leaning on the desk and stare at him.  
"I hate P.E and would much rather be asleep" he was beginning to sound unsocial and lazy, Lenore glances at the hood then the dark locks being hidden.

"what's with the hood, joggings and chasing me around like a Jock then?" his eyes shift to glace at the side of his hood then back at her before leaning back and taking it off with a shrug, her eye twitching when she see's the hood and mask concealing his appearance. "you really make the effort to conceal your self…" she mumbles.  
"tell me, why do you hide behind your own mask…?" he enquires looking at her expression change, always seeming so fake.  
"what mask? I always act like this" her tone serious as he gives her another stupefied stare.  
"no one at the age of 18 turns out like you…not if your related to Bianca…" he mumbles as she shifts her eyes. "I told you about my self, tell me about you" he had shuffled the chair closer to sit with his knee's almost rubbing against hers while he looks anticipated to hear, she falls silent.

"what is there to know? I'm smart and a black horse, like my sister puts it a 'nerd'. One caught up in popular nonsense and being chased by someone who wont give up" he had shifted closer still letting the tan of his skin be seen, it was a grey but golden tan that was natural.  
"if I want something I will have it…" she gives him a strange expression before speaking again.  
"oh really? And how does that work?" she could tell Kakuzu had a large grin upon his face as he suddenly takes her hand and hold it to his cheek making her eyes widen with surprise.  
"pretty well actually…" leaning closer he his breath lingers against her lips as he stares right into her eyes as she gives real emotion, fear and embarrassment. Just inch's from the kiss a thump at the door is heard making him shoot back and whisk his hood up, the annoying Tobi comes bumbling in appearing drunk.

"Lenore~…" he whimpers tripping over as she gets up to come to his side, apparently they had slipped the poor teen a swig of alcohol in his milk.  
Shaking her head Hidan and Bianca with the others peer in sniggering through intoxication, all finding hilarity in everything, Lenore gives a surprised 'hn?!' when the Uchiha wraps his arms round her and nuzzles her chest with his cheek, hand disappearing under her skirt and thigh. "I lov…love youuu" he squeaks as she gasps at the touch, grabbing his wrist she shoves him off and backs away with a horrified glare and the pervert, Kakuzu trying to control his underhanded fury at what Tobi had just done.

"fuck no! I love her…Lenore fuck me baby" Hidan grins with a drunk blush as she backs off with her arm raised in defence, before Kakuzu and anyone else who could see the fear in her eyes can do anything when they had cornered her she kicks them in the crotches and bursts from the room as fast as the flat heel shoes can take her. Hiding in her bedroom a swift knock can be heard as she tugs at her hair trying to pretend she had forgotten something and merely ran to get it quickly, opening the door she stares from the large black chest up to Kakuzu.

"didn't see you as the kind to kick" his aluminous green eyes glinting as shrugs and gives a questioning stare to why he was even here, watching him change to looking at the room she gets the unintentional hint and lets him into the room. His head scoping out everything in the bedroom as he pinpoints the bed and every other flat surface, something flickering through his mind as he turns to glance at the bookcase. Mistakenly taking her eye from him she fumbles with her bedroom curtains before the light is shut off and turned lower, her eyes widen as she slowly turns to watch him coming right for her.  
Before she can make a move he was already right up against her and staring down intently, apparently inviting a horny teenage male into your room filled with different places for erotic -fun- was a bad thing, especially your own bedroom. Taking a step backwards he shifts but pulls her from the corner because of the way it went the last time she was trapped, shifting he sits on the bed while pulling her onto his lap; arms wrapped round her waist as he sniffs her neck ominously.

To her confusion and worrying curiosity she ponders why his hands do not move anywhere else but round her hips, not even an attempt kiss her is made as he nuzzles into the crook over her collarbone and main artery. "you smell so inviting…bastard will pay for touching you…" he mumbles to himself in a protective and rather jealous manner, Lenore's eyes widening to this knowing full well that Kakuzu would probably live up to that statement if given half the chance. "so soft…" his voice low enough so that only she can hear him and feel him slowly trace the top of her hand in a gentle swirl.

"it's not fair that I don't get to see what's hidden under the mask…" the brunette had shut her eyes and was leaning into him peacefully but could tell he had stared staring at her resting expression, her mind was beginning to wander threatening for to fall asleep against him.

"if you fall asleep how are you supposed to?" Lenore's eyes open ever so slightly to look up at him, his hood was down letting the waves of brown run off his shoulders and point down on her, the under hood gone but the black mask still in place making her pout ever so slightly. Her eyes had moved to the small button at kept the mask in place, hand reaching up slowly to take a hold of it.

"I doubt what your hiding is as bad as you make it out to be" the teens eyes had closed and his expression uncertain, waiting for the words of disgust to come flowing out. There's a small 'hn' when its removed before he can feel her warm fingertips run across the black disfiguring stitches, nothing is said and nothing is felt as she just runs her fingers down to see stitches near his collarbone.  
Another hand disappearing under his jumper and shirt to touch more on his torso before another 'hn…' which would most likely have been -what's this?- removing her hand she keeps striking the black thread while peering over at her large toys with a soft smile which fades before he can see it. "it's not as bad as you think…" she lightly states hitching an eyebrow to his worried expression that fades to confusion.

"you don't want to laugh or run away…?" her eyebrow crumples at this question.  
"why would I do that towards someone's misfortune?" her voice filled with concern and confusion as he cuddles her tightly, letting the stitches tickle her gently.  
"I showed my past crush, she freaked out and never came near me again.." he mumbles as she gives a disgruntled sound to this information.  
"how cruel…" she mumbles rubbing her hands up his chest quietly. "can't say I can emphasise with that part but the hiding of scars…yeah…" this makes him curious enough to peer down and look at her with a confused expression.

"you look okay to me…" he mumbles while watching her shift from him slightly to grip the top of her shirt, unbuttoning only the top few she pulls it open to how where her heart would be, he stares at it silently.  
"happened when I was 16" there is a large X scrapped through it brutally, carefully he traces the white bumps making her shudder under the cold touch.  
"accident?" he enquires as her eyes cast downwards, he rubs her side gently to try comfort her.  
"abusive lover" they both fall silent as she holds her closer again, arms shifting to stay around her arms carefully. "….'kuzu…" she murmurs into his chest as he lowers his face to give her a gently kiss on the lips which she returns after actually registering it.

"you'll stay with me, right?" the elusive green eyes stare hopefully before dimming slightly to find her asleep in his arms. "you've been asleep this entire time…" he grumbles with a tint of annoyance before she twists to hold onto his jumper and nuzzle it affectionately.  
"…'kuzu…love…" her voice trails in and out of her dreamscape as he blushes and widens his eyes, his hand attempting to put the mask up only to find that she had in-fact stolen it into the tight clutches of her curled up arm and hand.  
"…love you too" he mutters peering at her lips curl up like a chibi and her cheeks gush, in her sleep she turns over to try hide her face making his eyes shingle at the adorable sight, too cute.


End file.
